Commisions
' VOICE ACTING COMMISSIONS' Hello, I’m a voice actress called Bizarre Mind, but you may call me Kazik! I have years of experience with VA (Since 2016 to be exact), and have my own at-home studio. I work full time elsewhere during the week. I can reply to messages throughout the week, and usually reserve voice recording to the weekends unless it is a rush job. VA BLACKLIST There are a few themes that I either am uncomfortable with acting out, or are illegal for me to produce in my country. I trust your judgement to determine if your project contains any of the following: * Anything Rape related * Anything Pedo related * Anything Anti-LGBT, Anti-Trans, and basically all Racists stuff * Anything with cucumbers. Using my voice in a project containing those themes is therefore using it without my consent, and may result in legal action (or at the very least, a public callout post). Thank you for respecting my blacklist. If you’re unsure about anything or need clarification, it’s perfectly OK to ask me. STARTING THE VA COMMISSION - YOUR MESSAGE SHOULD CONTAIN: * A script (could be written by myself, but i’m too lazy) * Delivery Date (if applicable) * The kind of voice you want - (accent, tone etc) - an example or written description (YouTube videos help) * Any other relevant info for your commission PR Depending on your project, you may prefer ‘per minute’ or ‘per line’ pricing. I recommend: * Per Line - for short projects / under 10 lines / games (Also is good for calculating exact price beforehand for budget conscious people, if you have a script) * Per Minute - for longer audio skits / animations / dubbing (Price cannot be calculated before work starts, so I will require a deposit upfront, and the rest after delivery)' '' VA COMMISSION TERMS * I have the right to refuse a commission or not upload it to my own accounts/social media for any reason. * I may share WIP of the AUDIO ONLY, on my private Patreon ONLY - unless you have paid the ‘private commission’ fee. - I understand many people make their living on Patreon as well, so I will always act with discretion. I will NEVER share animations or other such media you have given me, without your express permission! * You may upload your commission wherever you wish, as long as I am credited. * If your commission is an audio skit, do not not sell it to a third party or on paid sites, unless we have come to some kind of arrangement. * The audio remains my creative property, and I may distribute or sell it unless you pay the exclusive use or privacy fees. I tend to sell full audio skits on my gumroad, and sometimes use moans in moan packs for animators to use. * My voice is not to be used in any way relating to my blacklist. - Using my voice in a project containing those themes is therefore using it without my consent, and may result in legal action (or at the very least, a public callout post). * You MUST be 18+ years of age to commission me. * Your audio may take 2 weeks or more to create, depending on my backlog. * I will do my best to update you on progress, please be patient! '' ART COMMISSIONS '' NSFW ART * I am comfortable with drawing * Furries - Only Normal or Horse PP * Pin-up style preferred (No sex acts) SFW ART * I can draw pretty much any type of character. Humanoids, furry, cute chibis, portraits, avatars, etc * Simple backgrounds only'''' ART COMMISSION TERMS * I have the right to refuse a commission or upload it to my own accounts/social media for any reason. * The art belongs to you, and you can upload / print out / post as you like. * Please do not sell or reproduce the art on a mass scale.